Close To The Edge
by LycoX
Summary: Since Alicia's death in 'Pariah', Clark's gotten close to the edge. But a friend just might be able to help him out.


**Close To**

**The Edge**

**Disclaimer: Because in reality, this is probably one way Clark would be acting after Alicia's death.**

* * *

"Whoa! Been lookin' all over for ya, Stretch!" Called out a jovial Bart Allen as he made his way to Clark's table at the Talon.

Where he was holding a necklace in his hand and staring at it and showing he gave no sign of even having heard Bart. "So I heard the grapevine that you of all people got married. Which, when I heard that, I was like 'No way, dude! Not Stretch of all people!' So I just had to come and see for myself. I even got you some of the best Cigars in the world." Continued Bart as he sat down and brought out a box of the mentioned Cigars and placed them in front of Clark.

Still, he said nothing as he continued to stare at the necklace in his hand. His lack of response started to worry Bart. "So, where's the lucky lady in question, bro? I know its not the Miami babe."

Of course he could always be surprised! "Alicia…. Alicia's dead. Murdered." Clark finally said without even looking at Bart.

Whose eyes had gone wide in stunned disbelief. "Wh-What!? Are, are you serious?"

Clark merely nodded. "I nearly killed her killer myself. Would have if Lois hadn't stopped me." He told the Speedster in an emotionless voice. Not caring who heard him or paying any attention to the nervous looks that came his way from those nearby.

"Aww man… I'm so sorry. I wish there was somethin' I could do."

"Unless you can run back in time to keep her from dying, then no, there's nothing you can do."

Bart said nothing but wondered if he could actually do that considering how fast he was capable of running. A few minutes went by until his curiousity got the better of him where that necklace was concerned. "What's so special about that necklace, bro? Didn't ever think you to be the type to wear one." Asked the young man curiously.

"Alicia made it for me. And it's the answer to all my problems, Bart." Clark told him as his eyes stayed on that necklace.

A wince came across the Speedster's face and wished he hadn't asked about the necklace now. "All I have to do is put this on and I'll be free of all my worries and my guilt. I can do whatever I want and not worry about a single damn thing."

"Uhh… Not to sound like a jackass, man, but that's just a necklace. It can't do any of that no matter how much you want it too."

Finally, Clark looked at him and Bart could see the dead look in his fellow super powered friend's eyes. And it honestly scared and worried him. "Oh, but it can. These red rocks on the necklace? They're like the green ones, except they don't hurt. No, they let me be uninhibited. I answer to no one with these red rocks. Like I said before, Bart, they are the answer to all of my problems. If I put it on, I could go find where Tim is and make him truly _pay_."

Emotion had finally entered his voice. But it was pure coldness and that alarmed the Hell out of Bart. For that matter, it greatly alarmed everyone else in the vicinity. "Clark, bro, why don't you just let me take that, okay? Because that's not the right answer at all and you know that, man." Tried Bart gently.

"Since when did you worry about that kind of thing? I'd think you'd love to have a version of me running around that didn't play by the rules."

"Since you showed me there's a better path out there, Stretch." Bart told him honestly.

"And while it would be all kinds of awesome to witness that side of you, I'd rather it be because you yourself let it out without the need for some funky rocks that would probably just make everything worse. I didn't know this Alicia girl, but somethin' tells me she wouldn't want this for you."

Humorless chuckles were heard from Clark as he played with the necklace. "Funny, nobody really knew her. Not even her parents. Didn't know her dreams, her hopes, her secrets, her goals. Nobody… But me. Because she told me. And in return, I didn't have enough faith in her when she needed it the most from me and that's something I have to live with until the day I die."

He hated himself more than anything for that and Clark strongly felt Alicia would never be able to forgive him for not believing in her. Sniffles came from him as Bart grabbed the necklace with a hand of his own. "Then honor her memory, Stretch. Honor her in the ways you know she would love. Not in the ways she wouldn't." He told him as he surprisingly was able to take the necklace from Stretch.

Letting out a deep if somewhat shaky breath as he looked up at Bart, the Last Son realized his speedy friend was right. Even saying as much, making the shorter boy smile. "Darn right I'm right. Now, let's go bury this somewhere and then go start makin' your girl proud."

The two got up and though Bart didn't know it yet, Clark was feeling extremely grateful towards him for being there for him at a moment like that. The two ran end into Lana and Jason on the way out, the couple looking a bit surprised to see Clark. "Clark! I..." Began the girl but was unable to say more.

Unsure of what to say as she hadn't really seen much of him since Alicia's death. That and feeling guilt for how things had happened. Wishing things were so much different. "Kent, I'm sorry for how things were handled and for what happened." Jason told him sincerely.

A weak smile came his way from Clark. Even though part of him would have rather done nothing more then throw the former Coach through a damn wall. "Yeah..."

And with that, the two boys left the Talon with Lana looking back sadly at Clark as her heart broke for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I almost had a confrontation between Clark and Jason happen but chose not to do so in the end. I also know Bart's a surprise choice as it seems like he'd be the last person in a moment like this. But I think that's why it makes so unique and special in the end. And no, there will not be a follow up.**


End file.
